


The thing about Librarians

by Missmomo



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Glasses kink, M/M, PWP, academic kink, librarian kink because idk, please excuse this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmomo/pseuds/Missmomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfyrac discovers Combeferre wears glasses and is very excited by the discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The thing about Librarians

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abp/gifts), [YourFirstLastKiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFirstLastKiss/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Glasses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/943702) by [abp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abp/pseuds/abp). 



> A drabble written in an hour between classes *woo college* so mistakes are probably a thing. Based off of the awesome story Glasses by feebleabp. I highly highly suggest you read it.

     If Courfeyrac was upset to wake up alone it did not show now as he fell back into bed landing on top of where he had just pushed down Combeferre. Not that he could be blamed, his beloved Combeferre sitting so innocently behind those glasses was more than he could take, and he hadn’t been this excited to get him into bed since the first time. But where that had been soft and sweet he was sure this would be a fast hard fuck.

     While Courfeyrac kissed along Combeferre's sharp jaw he felt the skinner man move underneath him raising his hips to meet Courfeyrac's. With a quick nip to his Adams apple Courfeyrac heard the man moan deeply and grab at his hips drawing them closer together. Courfeyrac moved up his partners’ body until he could kiss his deeply on his waiting mouth.

     “How” _kiss_ “could” _kiss_ “you” _kiss_ “not” _kiss_ “like how you look in glasses?”

     Combeferre did not answer instead growling into Courfeyrac's open mouth and grabbing his dark curls flipping them over. If Courfeyrac had an academic kink it was nothing compared to his one for being dominated. The sight of Combeferre straddling him; his entire appearance disheveled except for the glasses still sitting on his nose was enough to make Courfeyrac arch his back bringing their groins together.

     Combeferre bent over with a moan as the smaller man took this opportunity to begin undoing the others shirt. Slowly dragging his hand up Combeferre's toned stomach he relished in the feeling of the goose bumps that rose following his fingers. As much as he wanted to take it slowly and savor the moment he simply couldn’t and instead chose to tear off the shirt entirely only taking care not to mess up Combeferre's glasses.

     Once the offending clothing was off Courfeyrac flipped them over once again before pinning Combeferres wrists above his head. While Courfeyrac found Combeferre attractive on any day he couldn’t even find words to describe him as he was being straddled with his hair flying in every direction, chest flushed with desire and heaving for breath, but more than anything the black frames that squared his eyes and were sitting slightly off center is what took Courfeyrac's breath away.

     “Please” is the only word Combeferre manages to choke out before Courfeyrac pounces. Kissing every exposed bit of skin he could find while trying and failing to tear the man’s pants off. While he was only his boxers Combeferre had gotten fully dressed after he woke up, much to both of their annoyances now. Once Courfeyrac had finally managed to pop open the button and drag down his zipper Combeferre raised his hips to help shimmy out of his pants, his arousal instantly becoming evident. Courfeyrac had been hard since he first walked into the kitchen and now finally ripped off his boxers without haste and Combeferre's quickly followed. Within seconds he had both their arousals in hand and rubbed them in a frantic pace.

     “God Combeferre” Courfeyrac moans out evidently struggling over something “please…oh god so good…please Comf..stop!” At this Combeferre stopped, worry written all over his face, the concern in his eyes only magnified by the thick black glasses. Courfeyrac wanted to kiss away every wrinkle of worry on his face. “That felt amazing baby but maybe to amazing, don’t wanna finish before we even start.”

     He finishes with a wink and leaned over the bed to grab the lube from the bedside table. Quickly coating his fingers he sets to work rubbing over each cheek before teasingly rubbing his fingers over the others man’s cleft before pushing in, gently rubbing over his entrance before applying just enough pressure for the pad of his finger to enter and then pushing into the first knuckle. He kept adding digits this time with dialogue until he stretched him far enough.

     “You know what you look like in those glasses?” Courfeyrac all but purred into Combeferres ear as he added a second finger “A librarian; a sluty little librarian. You look like a dirty librarian and I have an overdue book.” He kept up his narration as he began to scissor open the other man. “So overdue and well you just can’t have that. If I’m going to use your library I’d better respect your book right? Obviously you’d have to punish me. Make a good boy out of me by bending me over the book cart.”

     “Oh god Couf just fuck me already!” Combeferre interrupted the fantasy he was building but who was Courfeyrac to object? He pulled out his third finger and rubbed lube on his own prick before slowly rubbing his head against Combeferres wet opening and pushing in.

     “Ahhhhhh Comf you’re so tight, so wet, so perfect. Oh god my perfect little Liberian in your dirty little glasses.” Courfeyrac continues to mumble on breathing hotly against Combeferres ear while the toned man just withers underneath him unable to make much more noise than deep throaty moans.

     After the first few unsure thrusts Courfeyrac begins to push harder and soon finds Combeferres prostate setting up a rhythm that rubbed against it with every other thrust that quickly turned them both into trembling messes. Courfeyrac could feel Combeferre trembling under him and knew his orgasm was fast approaching and that his own wouldn’t be too far behind. With that thought in mind he quickly takes Combeferre's arousal in hand while pushing in harder with his hips moving in a sloppier motion but both were too far gone to care.

     Combeferre let out a loud scream and Courfeyrac could feel his hole tightening around him as Combeferre came. Courfeyrac stilled his movements to allow the other man some time to recover only to look up as he’s straightening his glasses on his thin nose and what little restraint he has snaps. With as much force as he can muster Courfeyrac begins pushing in again and makes it three thrusts before he comes undone himself and collapses on top of Combeferre.

     “I think I may be wearing my contacts less often.” Combeferre sleepily whispers before falling asleep to the sound of Courfeyracs quiet giggle as he rubs lovingly over his partners’ tight stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry my smutty skills aren't the best -.- but I hope you still enjoyed! I can be found at the tomhiddlestonpage.tumblr.com if anyone has any requests! :)


End file.
